


Busted 3- Warm Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 3- Warm Night

## Busted 3- Warm Night

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Busted 3: Warm Night   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Humor, Romance   
Rating: this chapter PG, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: Martha finds out...   
Author's note: Part Three of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 3: Warm Night 

* * *

Martha Kent sighed as she walked down the stairs. Numbers from a spreadsheet   
Lionel gave her to look over floated around in her head. Long columns of   
numbers kept her from sleep at the moment, but a glass of milk surely would   
remedy that.

Looking out the window into the warm spring night as she poured the thick liquid, Martha's brow creased. There was a light was on in the loft. What on earth was Clark doing up at this hour? Granted, it was a Friday night, but they still had the Farmer's Market in the in a few hours. The young man should be tucked up in bed by now. 

Tying the belt on her robe tight around her waist, slipping on a pair of sandals and, venturing out across the gravel drive to the barn, the redhead yawned quietly. She was more tired than she thought. 

She paused at the large door to the barn when she heard the music playing low on the portable CD player that Clark kept in the barn for study sessions. Looking up into the loft, where the warm glow of light was dim and, while lighting the upper level, hid her from sight in the shadows below, she could plainly see two figures wrapped around each other, swaying slowly to the beat of the music around them. 

The combination of light from numerous candles and the full moon shining high outside the open window allowed the woman to see the person, the man, with her baby boy. 

Lex Luthor. 

Lex Luthor with his arms draped over Clark's shoulders, so at ease with the large hands resting on the small of his back, holding him close. The bald head rose from the shoulder, which it had been resting on, to look up into Clark's eyes. Moving a few sparse inches, lips met and the two shared a sweet kiss. There was no battle. No war. Just gliding. Dancing. 

Breaking the embrace of the lips, but not of the bodies, the men rested their foreheads together, just watching one another. 

Quiet speaking broke the silence, as Lex's voice, gentler than she had ever heard the young man speak to anyone, drifted from scarred lips for what he thought was only Clark's ears. 

"You're sure you want to tell them? You know I'm ready; it's up to you. We can wait if you like." 

"Lex, I have to. I can't keep something important from my parents. This is important. _You're_ important." Clark stopped swaying and, cupping Lex's face gently, kissed him softly. Pulling back, he locked eyes with the shorter man. "I want them to know much I love you." 

The smile Lex gave lit the loft more than the candles and moon combined. 

"I love you too, Clark. If you're ready, we'll tell them. Next weekend." 

Next weekend... when Lex would be having dinner with the family. Martha remembered the slightly nervous actions of her son as he asked for permission to invite his older friend to supper that night. She had chalked it up to the anxiety one has when they invite someone over for the first time. But Lex wasn't just someone... he was Clark's... boyfriend. Clark was going to come out next weekend. For Lex. With Lex. His boyfriend. 

Lex Luthor was her Clark's boyfriend. 

Strangely enough, it explained quite a few things. 

Her eyes refocused on the two in the loft, they were back to dancing silently. Lex's head back on Clark's shoulder, Clark's cheek resting on Lex's temple. 

Clark's large hands were moving in small circles at the base of Lex's back, and Lex's hands moved through the soft hair that was just a little longer than usual at the nape of Clark's neck. 

They've done this before. 

They'll do this again. 

She knew she should hate the man that was stealing her son from her. But she heard the love. Devotion. Honesty. Trust. 

How could she hate someone who gave those things to someone she cares about more than life itself? 

She would ruin the man if he hurt Clark. 

But he wouldn't. 

She slid out of the barn before she saw too much more. There were preparations to be made for next week. Sleep to have. Vegetables to pick. Meat to marinate. 

Shotguns to hide. 

End Pt. 3 


End file.
